


You're So Dark

by underdog



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underdog/pseuds/underdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Риз действительно мрачен, просто об этом никто не знает. Ну, раньше точно никто не знал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Dark

Ничто не выражено в других людях так ярко, как худшее в себе. Гарольд всегда был убежден, что его нелюдимость – главное преступление, но вместе с гибелью Нэйтана эта твердая уверенность стала угасать. Он не хотел иметь дело с людьми по определенным и очень важным причинам. Параноики выживают. А еще петляют по дорогое домой, избавляясь от внимания любопытных глаз. Воздух в Нью-Йорке не самый чистый, да и нога от прогулок не в восторге, но он по крайней мере может свободно дышать и ходить. Почти свободно.

\- Ты такой мрачный, - однажды срывается с его губ. Риз поднимает взгляд с застывшим молчаливым недоумением. Финч бы рад недоумевать вместе с ним, но рефлексы опережают желания, поэтому мужчина делает вид, что слова принадлежат не ему, и выдает что-то важное о текущем Номере. Джон хочет, было, вернуться к сделанному заявлению, но в последний момент передумывает. _Так-то лучше, мистер Риз._

Джон Риз действительно мрачен, просто об этом никто не знает. Ну, раньше точно никто не знал. Он улыбается, он шутит, он является собой само воплощение обаяния и какой-то несокрушимой веры в то, что всё еще изменится. Так говорит его лицо. Ровно до тех пор, пока его кто-то видит.

Насколько сложно застать врасплох хотя и бывшего, но всё же агента ЦРУ, Гарольду пришлось узнать на собственном опыте. В конце концов он поймал это – это выражение, невидимое ни для одного человека, ни для одной камеры. Увиденное ошеломляет, пугает, заводит в тупик. Джон Риз мрачен. Гарольд Финч мрачен. Две тени одного мрака.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Гарольд? – не столько удивленно, сколько раздосадованно хрипит мистер Риз, не спеша надевать привычную личину игривости. Финч готов клясться, что вошел в святая святых, а не проник в чужую квартиру, вот только сам он клятвы ни в грош не ставит.

\- Ты такой мрачный, - задумчиво и почему-то шепотом отвечает Финч, замерев на месте, завороженный истиной в чем она есть. Джон хмурится еще больше, но прогонять не спешит. Будто знает, что незваный гость всё равно не уйдет. Он возвращается мыслями к своему стакану, словно на этом инцидент исчерпан. Пароль подошел. Необязательно быть компьютерным гением, чтобы понять безмолвное приглашение. Мраком тоже надо уметь делиться.

Гарольд делает первый шаг вглубь комнаты. Замирает. Он ждет протестов, ждет борьбы, просто дает себе немного времени. Им обоим. Какая-то часть его сознания хочет быть с позором выставленной, отверженной. Просто чтобы напомнить себе свое место, подтолкнуть себя обратно к укромному углу среди пыльных башен из книг, высоких стен мониторов и, мало того, в другом измерении. А еще где-то там, глубоко в голове, среди обломков собственной в кои-то веки не выдуманной жизни, еще жив тот паренек в круглых очках с живыми мыслями и благими намерениями, который ждет, когда мир заметит, если не его самого, то хотя бы его детище, которому еще только предстоит появиться на свет. Этот Гарольд не хочет прятаться, не хочет своего старого места. Мальчишка жаждет побед, мальчишка жаждет жизни.

Финч медленно хромает к кровати, где его якобы не ждет Джон. Напряженные плечи выдают его с потрохами. Гарольд очень хочет спросить, в его голове возникают десятки вопросов, но что-то подсказывает ему, что действовать придется по наитию. Без плана действовать плохо. Риз облизывает пересохшие губы. Не действовать вовсе – еще хуже.

Кровать прогибается под его весом. Они сидят друг к другу почти вплотную. Плечом к плечу и отводя в сторону взгляд – с таким же успехом они могли бы проводить время в парке. Вот только когда Риз ставит наполовину полный стакан на пол и начинает расстегивать рубашку, становится ясно – на людях такое не прокатит.

Чужое дыхание близко, ближе, чем казалось, но уже через несколько мгновений выясняется – всё равно мало, всё равно надо ближе. Чужое дыхание опаляет, свое тело бьет дрожь – наконец-то всё сходится.

Чужая кожа на вкус – не своя. Свое. Доказать, подтвердить, сохранить. Гарольд никогда не был солдатом, но и ему некоторые команды и задачи хорошо знакомы. Чужие – к черту – родные стоны тому подтверждение. Что-то надо забирать, что-то – брать силой.

Гарольд с удовольствием бы сошел с ума, списал бы всё на нервное переутомление и стресс на работе, только не было ничего такого. Было крепкое теплое тело под руками, были капли пота и их вкус на языке. Реальность была единственной, а обо всем другом пусть заботятся те, кого не умоляют быть глубже. О каком стрессе может идти речь, когда дитя тьмы изливается в твою честь?

\- Ты такой мрачный, - понимающе шепчет Гарольд, проводя рукой по украшенным сединой волосам. И отпускает им сомнительный грех.


End file.
